Papa
by freiheit89
Summary: The stories one hears about Slenderman aren't exactly true. They cover the basics: He kills people and kidnaps children. But what isn't said is that the people he kills are abusers; the children their victims. He also doesn't keep the children. He drops them off at far away orphanages, giving them chances at better lives. What happens when he decides to keep one of those children?


_**A/N: So yeah... this is dark. First dark thing I've ever written, really. Here was some warnings: There's mentions of child abuse (kind of the centre of the story, since it's why Slendy does what he does in this story), graphic depictions of violence, mentions of molestation, and possibly a mention or two of rape in future chapters (not quite sure yet, haven't planned that far into the story). I think that's it... If I end up writing a chapter that has anything I didn't mention here, I'll make sure to warn you at the beginning of said chapter. I had this posted on a different account because I was scared to post it on this one, but I decided to post it here anyway. If you don't like dark, gory stuff, I'd suggest not reading it. **_

_**Also, the cover for this story is NOT MINE. I got it from deviant art. You can find the full picture here: htt p: / www. Deviantart art/ SLENDERMAN- 330450187**_

_**All credit goes to the artist. And all the credit for Slenderman goes to whoever thought of him first. I only own the plot. **_

_**Hope you enjoy my dark and twisted tale. (^_~)**_

_**~Rina**_

Blinds were shut, windows were locked, and TVs were turned up to their highest volumes. No-one wanted to hear the latest fight between the neighbours; they'd rather pretend it just wasn't happening, like they always did. To acknowledge the fight would be to admit that their gated community wasn't the perfect little suburbia that the commercials made them out to be. So, they just tuned them out. Even the children continued to simply play with their toys, keeping in mind the stories their parents told them about the crazy Parker family: the man drank too much, the woman put up with the man's bullshit, letting him beat her senseless.

"He's a kind man when he's sober," was Mrs. Parker's excuse when asked why she hadn't left him yet.

During every community meeting, the other women watched as Mrs. Parker dabbed more power on her face, effectively covering up any _blemishes _on her cheeks and eyes. She always smiled, never showing any traces of the pain within her. She always came to every event the community put on, tugging along her two-year-old daughter, who was (thankfully) always unharmed. So that's why the neighbours constantly shut out the yells from the Parker's house; they figured everything would be 'normal' the next day.

However, this night would be different, and it would change the lives of the people in the community forever. Because even though the fight sounded the same to the neighbours, it was, in reality, very different.

Mr. Parker had come home sometime after supper, his daily anger fuelled not just by alcohol, but also by a rumor that his wife had been sleeping with other men. He slammed the front door open, nearly busting it off it's hinges. Mrs. Parker was sitting on the couch, like her husband had told her to do while she waited for him to get home. She didn't jump, didn't turn to look at him- she hadn't sensed her husband's elevated anger yet and was following the orders she had been given, by him. But the husband mistook the wife's obedience for a silent admission of what he thought she had done. He growled and stalked over, slapping his wife across the face hard enough to knock her to the floor.

"You fucking whore!" He hauled her up by her hair, making her cry out slightly. "_Did you think I wouldn't find out?!_"

The wife's only response was a whimper, since she had been told long ago not to speak up against her husband. He yanked on her hair harder, throwing her back onto the couch. The man straddled her, wrapping his large hands around her neck and squeezing. She got one final breath in before her windpipe closed off. She clawed at his arms, panic bubbling up inside her. He'd given her quite the bad beatings in the course of their ten-year-marriage, but he'd never actually tried to kill her before. He let her struggle for a few more seconds before letting go. As soon as his hands were free, he used them to deliver quite a few hard punches to his wife's face. She struggled uselessly and cried out loudly, finally sensing that, this time, it was different.

Suddenly, Mr. Parker stopped, his fist pausing mid-punch. Mrs. Parker stopped struggling, too, quieting down and eyes going wide as she realized why her husband had stopped.

Their daughter was standing on the stairs, staring into the living room with wide eyes. Her father studied her for a second, then slowly turned back to his wife.

"I bet she's not even mine." He snarled.

"No, she is, she is! I swear!" Mrs. Parker said insistently, not wanting her little girl to be hurt.

"_Don't lie to me_!" Mr. Parker bellowed, giving the woman another slap across the face, making both her and their daughter whimper. He leaned down, putting his mouth close to his wife's ear. "My mother was a whore, too." He hissed, his wife trying to lean away from his stinking alcohol breath. "She had a bastard child with the bartender in town. Know what my father did when he found out?"

Mrs. Parker shook her head furiously, knowing what kind of a man her husband's father had been, therefore knowing where the little anecdote was going.

"He brought the kid out back..." Mr. Parker paused for dramatic effect, "_And shot it._"

As soon as he was done talking, Mr. Parker got up off his wife and headed for the basement. His 'man-cave' was down there. It was a room that every suburban man dreamt of: big screen TV, comfy leather reclining chairs, mini-bar filled with beer. And guns.

Oh, so many guns.

The husband took his time choosing his gun, giving the wife time to usher her daughter back upstairs and lock her in the daughter's bedroom. It was the only room with a lock, so Mrs. Parker told the young girl to pick a hiding place- _quickly, now- _as she locked and shut the door. Then, she stood at the top of the stairs, waiting. Her husband emerged form the basement a few seconds later, a Glock 22 in his hand. He immediately spotted the woman, storming up the stairs and pushing her down them. She tumbled down, hitting the bottom with barely a groan. She wanted to move, to protect her daughter, but she couldn't. It was too much agony to even lift her head, but she did just that and watched helplessly as Mr. Parker kicked down the door to their daughter's bedroom in one swift motion.

Mr. Parker scanned the room, not seeing the girl anywhere. He began upturning furniture, first the dresser, then the bed, then two out of the three toy boxes- he found her in the third. The girl tried to scramble out of the box and out around her father, but he was too fast. He brought the gun down on her head, splitting open the skin on her forehead, through her eyebrow, and on her cheek. She fell unconscious. He dragged her out of the room by her wrist, holding her up to his wife like a trophy.

"You're luckier than my mother was, _dear,_" He said with a grin, "You get to watch your daughter die."

"_NO DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" _Mrs. Parker screamed, finally standing up, only to fall right back down again.

He held the gun to the head of the unconscious little girl. The wife watched in fear as he slowly started to squeeze the trigger.

But, suddenly, Mrs. Parker's eyes weren't on her husband anymore, but on some point behind him. Her eyes widened even more, a different kind of fear filling them.

"Watch, you damned woman!" Mr. Parker barked, then froze when a shadow fell over him.

Slowly, he turned.

Behind him stood a creature in a crisp black suit with a white undershirt and a blood-red tie (Mr. Parker would have thought the outfit comical were he not so damn afraid) that was as tall as the eight-foot ceiling. It had long arms and many black tentacles growing out it's back and fanning out around it in all different directions. The scariest part, however, was it's face- or lack thereof. The head of the creature was blank and white, containing nothing but small indents indicating where it's eyes would be, if it had any, and hollow, high, cheekbones.

The creature simply stood there for two agonizing minutes, staring at Mr. Parker. It cocked it's head to the side, turning it's unseeing gaze on the little girl in the man's hand, then back on Mr. Parker. In the place where it's mouth would be, a small hole started to open up. Gradually, it became bigger and bigger until it had grown into a wide, open mouth full of sharp teeth. Then, the entity made a sound- a high-pitched scream that sounded strangely like static and made Mr. Parker cover his ears, dropping the young girl in the process. Quick as a flash, the creature moved. It used two of it's tenticles to catch the falling child and another four wrapped themselves around Mr. Parker's neck, hips, an arm, and a leg. The creature brought the girl to it's chest, gently cradling her in it's tentacles. She stirred, the motion of falling and suddenly being caught having woke her up. Her gaze went to the creature whose embrace she was in, but she was more curious than scared. The tentacles that held her were soft, warm, almost... _comforting_.

Ignoring the girl for the moment, the entity kept it's attention on the grown man that it held a lot less gently than the girl. The tentacles currently squeezing and twisting around Mr. Parker were not warm or comforting, but cold and slimy. Bit by agonizing bit, they tightened around the man's body, cutting off circulation and air flow. Mr. Parker started choking, his free hand clawing at the thing around his throat. After three tortuous minutes, the creature finally decided to put the cruel man out of his misery. The tentacles started to pull.

As his body was stretched to it's breaking point, Mr. Parker used the last of the air in his lungs to screech at the top of his lungs as his arms and legs were torn off. The limbs were thrown across the hallway, leaving a splatter and trail of blood and trail of blood as they hit and slid down the wall. Mr. Parker was crying now, begging for mercy and praying to a God that he didn't even believe in. The creature disregarded his pleas, finally killing the man by ripping his head from his shoulders.

The torso landed on the floor with a thump, but the head rolled, bouncing down the stairs to come to rest at Mrs. Parker's feet. Despite her pain, she scuttled away from it, uttering her first terrified sound since the entity had appeared.

"Mama!" The little girl grunted softly, reaching her arms out towards her mother. The creature teleported, materializing between the severed head and the woman. She didn't look at it's face, only at her daughter, who was still nestled against the being's suited chest. The child didn't seem the least bit fazed by her father's death or by the blood specks on her face, but looked genuinely concerned for her mother. Mrs. Parker took a few deep breaths.

"Are you going to take her?" The woman asked in a surprisingly even voice.

In response, the tentacles holding the girl were extended towards Mrs. Parker, offering her her daughter back. However, the woman shook her head. She was putting pieces of a puzzle together. There had been children going missing all around the community, and even outside of it; all over the world. Their parents, always suspected of child abuse, were brutally murdered, and the children always reappeared somewhere far away from their homes, usually at an orphanage. Mrs. Parker realized that it was the creature that stood before her doing these killings and abductions. She could guess that she was being spared, only because the being thought she had never touched her daughter. Which she hadn't, but she had done something much worse.

"No." The woman shook her head. "I don't deserve to live, either. My husband may have never physically hurt Savannah, but he has molested her on numerous occasions. And I... I just stood in the kitchen and let it happen." She sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I always thought it was better than him beating her as he did me, but... it's not."

Now, she looked the being straight in the face, determination written on her own. She had a plan, and she could tell that the creature already knew what it was. It started to pull the little girl back, but the woman stopped it long enough to plant a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I love you, Savannah. Don't forget that." She leaned back against the wall, sighing in resignation.

"Mama?" Savannah said questioningly, not under standing what was going on.

The girl was ignored. Instead, Mrs. Parker addressed the entity. "Make sure she has a better life than anything I could have given her. _Please. _Don't let her become corrupted like I did."

The being seemed to ponder her request for a second, then gave a short nod. It brought Savannah back to it's chest, then turned it's back on the woman. Using one of it's hands, it buried the little girl's face in it's chest. Then, without looking, two of it's tentacles reached back towards Mrs. Parker. She let them grab her and they made her death short and virtually painless by snapping her neck. The little girl tensed at the sound, but didn't utter a word.

Instantly, the entity teleported outside. It stood at the edge of the woods, the girl still clutched against it's chest. It released it's grip, letting the girl raise her head. She looked around, recognizing her own back yard. Looking up, she regarded the creature curiously once more. She obviously wasn't afraid of it, proving so when she reached her tiny hand up to touch it's featureless face. As she stroked it's cheek, she giggled, giving it a toothy grin. Even though it didn't have eyes, it could still see, and it stared right back at her, taking in every detail of the child; her fine blonde hair, grey eyes (one of which had a wedge of brown in it), and the cut on her face. Without the wound, she looked much like someone from the entity's past. The being shook thoughts of his past out of his head and examined the cut on Savannah's face. It had stopped bleeding now, but even with a doctor's help, it would create an ugly scar that ran through the right side of her face. No matter where in the world the being placed her, she would most likely be treated poorly.

And since that would defeat the purpose of why it did what it did, it decided to do something it had never done before with the children it took.

He would keep her with him.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Slenderman teleported away, never noticing the light on in the house next door. It was an upstairs window, and framed by the light was a boy of about four. He had been the only one on the whole block to be woken by the creature's strange scream. Once awake, he had pressed his face against the window, trying to see what was going on in the other house. And when Slenderman had appeared in the back yard holding Savannah, the boy had become paralyzed by awe and fear. Once the being was gone, the trance was broken and he woke his parents, saying the something had happened next door. At first, they didn't believe him, but the boy was insistent enough for them to finally crawl out of bed and check things out.

The bodies of Alex and Jane Parker were found on April 19th, 2000, at 2:26 am.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

_**A/N: Sooo... yeah. Did you like it? Was it fucked up (obviously, it was, but I thought I'd ask anyway)? Should I continue it? Leave me a message or a review to left me know! ^-^**_

_**~Rina**_


End file.
